


Cloning

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [12]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Series, Xenophobia, okay but seriously, this went off the rails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about clones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloning

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's frankly depressing drabble, have something fun!

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about cloning: _see clones; see Clone War v. humanity; see DNA, replication of; see gene eradication; see human race, destruction of; see inbreeding, results of; see 'it was a good effort, really;' see 'keeping it in the family;' see twinsies; see 'what? I'm totally not doing anything with these three clones of myself;' see xenophobia._

What it doesn't say is anything helpful. The Guide is not known for being helpful, though -- simply reassuring. 

So, y'know, clones, whatever. Just don't panic. There's no need. There's (most of the time) only one of you.


End file.
